Henry Hart
Henry Hart is the titular protagonist of Henry Danger. He goes under the superhero name of Kid Danger to help Captain Man fight crime. He's also best friends with Jasper and Charlotte. He is portrayed by Jace Norman. Personality He's a nice kid with good friends. He works as Captain Man's sidekick, when he's not helping him save the city he's seen making sandwiches for Captain Man. Henry is very ambitious, charming, and sometimes can be naive. He does not like having secrets kept from him, and always sticks up for himself.He is very possessive of his job as Kid Danger. He is superficial, but has become less superficial over time. He is also a charmer with infectious enthusiasm when it comes to girls. He is outgoing, yet somewhat awkward. He is cheesy and goofy, but in a fun and infectious way. He is very expressive, and has a hard time hiding his true emotions. He is courageous, has a sharp-eye, has good instincts, and is a quick thinker. He likes to look neat, and he is aware that he is attractive, but is not arrogant about it. He wants to explore and go outside the box. Even though Henry has many flaws, he cares about his friends and family, and has saved many peoples' lives. Powers and Abilities *'Hyper Motility/High-Speed Reflexes/Enhanced Reflexes (Formerly)': He receives this power after breathing the poisonous fumes of a South African Bush Lizard and a Black Shag Spider. He hans enchanced reflexes to react and maneuver at great enchance speeds dodging any attacks. But he lost his power in order to save the whole world from Rick Twitlers Virus in Part 3: A New Hero. **'Super Coordination': His hand-eye and foot-eye coordination have increased. **'Speed Fighting': Henry is able to fight at incredible speed, due to his enhanced quickness and reaction time. **'Enhanced Speed:' Henry is able to move quickly to pull Schwoz's pants down without anyone noticing *'Indestructibility (Temporarily)': Having received the power through the same process as Ray, he is invulnerable to all sorts of harm, including hits to the head. (However, in Henry's case, it had a side effect). He lost this power after he went through the densitizer and Ray went through a molecular transducer to make Henry's side effect go away. **'Fire Breath': A side effect of his indestructibility is he can breathe fire while laughing *'Inner Beast': In Henry the Man-Beast, Henry was zap by The manly machine that makes people manly but he became a man-beast. Henry ends up becoming extremely strong, mean, and hairy. *'Invisibility/Camouflage': with the Chameleon Ring, Henry can blend in in an environment and be unseen by others. *'Time Travel': With the Time Jerker Time Portal, Henry or Ray can travel to any time they want by going through the portal. *'Puerto Rican History': Because of the data transfer in Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems, Henry now knows all the history of Puerto Rico. *'Gadget Usage': Henry possesses a vast arsenal of weapons and gadgets created by Schwoz. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant': Henry is an excellent fighter, as proven in the fight between Henry and the Wall Dogs in Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2 and others combats against other criminals in others épisodes. *'Piloting': Henry possess piloting skills, being able to fly the Man-copter, thanks to the events of "License to Fly". *'Markmanship': Henry can shoot with his laser with a lot of precision to stun or kill people. Equipment *'Bubble Gum' : A special gum that lets Henry change into his Kid Danger costume.] *'Whiz-Watch': A multi-functional watch that replaces his Wiz-Band **'Hologram Communicator': A communications application that lets Captain Man call for him. **'Laser': It can fire a laser that can cut things. It can also stun people or kill them. *'Utility Belt': In his Kid Danger costume, he can hold multiple items and gadgets in it like his phone. Also, tapping the buckle causes his tube to go down. **'Handcuffs ': He can arrest people, though he has only been seen cuffing Veronika|one suspect **'Laser Remote': Henry, just like Ray, carries a remote with a laser in it. Relationships With Other Characters Ray Manchester Henry is Captain Man's sidekick. As far as Henry is concerned, this is a dream job. They are close friends, they care about each others. In "The secret beef" Ray says to Henry which he is like a nephew or a little brother for Ray. Piper Hart Piper is Henry's little sister. They are not the closest siblings by any means, but they get by. Piper loves Kid Danger but she doesn't know that he is his older brother. Sometimes she helps Henry and Ray in few missions. Charlotte Charlotte is one of Henry's best friends. They've been great friends for many years. They care about each other and they work for Captain Man together since she found out Henry was Kid Danger after becoming suspicious of his many mysterious absences. Jasper Jasper is one of Henry's best friends. They've been great friends for many years and he tries to help Jasper out. Henry reveals to Henry that he is Kid Danger. Jasper gets a job at Junk'n stuff where they work together. Gallery Henry Hart in Henry Danger.jpeg Screenshot 2016-09-25-14-04-11-1.png Ray_and_Henry_cartoon.png Trivia * His character was originally named David Cooper, according to a Henry Danger audition tape. * His ringtone is a reference to the movie "Earth to Echo", when Echo repeats Alex's ringtone. * On his night to cook for the family, he makes chili balls. * Henry likes dill fingers, but hates pickles. * He takes karate on Thursdays at 3:30pm. * Henry is possibly fluent in Spanish, as he knows everything about Puerto Rico, and seemed to know it in Caved In. * He normally wakes up at 7:00 AM. * He was temporarily indestructible. * However, he eventually gains a new, different superpower in Hour of Power.He watches The Good Wife. * His favorite color is red. * He has an outie belly button. * He is ticklish on his feet and back. * He calls grapes "fruit grapes". * He thinks that celery ruins tuna salad. * In the episode Love Muffin, it may be implied that Henry could be bisexual. * He is right-handed, as revealed in Gas Or Fail. * His favorite band is "The Hawkins", as revealed in Opposite Universe. * He is a former member of the Wall Dogs. * However, his membership was solely to gain information on the Wall Dogs so that he and Captain Man could arrest them. * According to his bio and the episode The Danger Begins, Henry's favorite flavor of ice cream is vanilla. * It is revealed in Elevator Kiss that Henry's school locker number is #67. * In Hour of Power, Henry got the super power of enhanced reflex speed, which is titled as "Hyper Motility" in the next episode, Dodging Danger. * It is revealed in Twin Henrys, that Henry's favorite food is pizza, and that his favorite topping is pepperoni, which he calls "’roni". * In Man of the House, Henry states that he likes to sleep late on Saturdays. * According to the episodes The Danger Begins and Tears of the Jolly Beetle, Henry gets paid $9/hour to work at Junk N' Stuff. * He often sneaks out and comes back through the window in his room. * He can touch his elbows behind his back. * Ray, Charlotte, Jasper, Schwoz, Drex, Gooch, Bork, Leylonie, Winnie, Invisible Brad, Gwen, Schwoz's cousin, the Game Shakers, and Boris are the only people who know that Henry is Kid Danger. * It is revealed in The Rock Box Dump that he hates bees, which is possibly related to the time he was attacked by a swarm of bees in The Time Jerker. * He loves the game “Sky Whale” (from Game Shakers). Category:Male Category:Titular Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Sidekicks Category:Kids Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Rescuers Category:Siblings Category:Unwanted Category:In Love Category:Damsels Category:Neutral Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Falsely Accused Category:Supporters Category:Bond Protector Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Antagonists Category:Selfless Category:Successful Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Misguided Category:Casanova Category:Famous Category:Wrathful Category:Optimists Category:Insecure Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Big Good